From practice, a vehicle is known which a so-called sports utility vehicle (SUV) and which is provided with an openable top which, for being adjusted, has a top linkage mounted on a vehicle-attached main bearing via a respective link arrangement on either side of a vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle. Moreover, it is known for a vehicle of this kind to be provided with a manually removable side window which limits a rear-side cargo space of the vehicle. Said side window comprises a support which is attached to a body part of the vehicle in question. Thus, a potential wrong movement of the top is possible when the side window is mounted, which might lead to damage.